


A(U) Simple flower shop

by RubyRedAngel



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, BAMF Pepper Potts, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/F, F/M, I Can't Write Nice Things, M/M, Steve Is a Good Bro, Tiberius stone & tiny stark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, more relationships to add later on, the explicit part will come later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRedAngel/pseuds/RubyRedAngel
Summary: A flower shop. Not Bucky’s dream job but one that gave him the peace of mind he so desperately needed. The income was steady, he was busy and most of the time only love birds and elderly ladies came in for a nice bouquet.It was peaceful. Serene even. And so not his style.  Bucky was a brute, rough around the edges and snarky only rivalled by Steve.So,yeah. Bucky worked at a flower shop with his best friend as a boss doing arrangements of pretty daisies, bright peonies, warm roses, small orchids, bright colours and lightness he did not feel.





	1. Karma is a bitch

A flower shop. Not Bucky’s dream job but one that gave him the peace of mind he so desperately needed. The income was steady, he was busy and most of the time only love birds and elderly ladies came in for a nice bouquet.

 

It was peaceful. Serene even. And so not his style.  Bucky was a brute, rough around the edges and snarky only rivalled by Steve.

 

So,yeah. Bucky worked at a flower shop with his best friend as a boss doing arrangements of pretty daisies, bright peonies, warm roses, small orchids, bright colours and lightness he did not feel.

 

 

Tony was pissed. No, he was angry. No! He was Furious! That piece of shit Reed was messing with his tech (again!) and social etiquette demanded He!, Tony Fucking Stark, apologised. To him! That piece of outdated modem. By Einstein if that wasn’t fair. Tony had no choice but to do it since Pepper just cuffed him in the head, shoved an address in his hand, told him to go cool off while on an errand as she shoved him not so gently out the door.

 

That’s how Tony found himself in front of a small flower shop in a calm area of Brooklyn, in a super creepy way might he add because if there was a thing New York and its surroundings never were was calm.

 

Still fuming and muttering to himself Tony barged in making a small bell ding alerting the occupants of the store of his presence.

 

They were big, muscular and marked, Tony noted. Complete opposites in looks. One was blond, the other brunette. One had a neat hairdo and clean shaved face; the other had wild long hair messily tied and some scruff.

 

Both were carrying huge pots made of clay and big bags of dirt and both looked at him as soon as he stepped inside the shop. The brunette even narrowed his eyes at him.

 

 _Great now even the florist is judging me. Well to bad he’s going to have to deal with me today_ , thought Tony.

 

“How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?” Tony grumbled as he stepped in front of the brunette.

 

Blue eyes stared at Tony from above; the only indication that he was heard was a small twitch from his left eye.

 

“Never heard that one before” mused the blond from behind the counter, putting down the pots “but I think I can help. Follow me.”

 

The smile on the blonde’s face was infectious even for Tony and his bad mood.

 

“The name’s Steve, by the way, and the statue over there” he said motioning towards the still unmoving man holding bags of dirt “is Bucky” he finished ushering Tony further inside the shop.

 

“I heard that, Punk” was the gruff reply from Bucky.

 

“Charming I see” grumbled Tony “And not a man of many words” too bad, he really wanted to chew someone’s head out “The name is Tony by the way”

 

“Well Tony you come with a very hard request, if not totally bizarre” chuckled Steve “Let’s see what I can fix you up with”

 

 

Bucky was trembling now that he was alone. Electric shocks were springing sporadically from the sentence splashed over his left pectoral. He clung to the red star on his left bicep, not daring to touch the flame on his chest. He hung on for dear life to that star wishing Steve heard his silent plea for help through their bond.

 

Platonic bonds weren’t that strong only good for linking people and not much else. But he and Steve were different, they had almost identical markings.

 

Their bond was one of those rare links where, with a great deal of effort and concentration, emotions could be shared. And that’s just what Bucky did. He shared his shock, his fear, his whirl of emotions he couldn’t even identify. All of this because he had found them ( _him_ ), he’s special someone. He’s _soul mate_.

 

He wasn’t ready. He would never be. Bucky was a soldier, a damaged one at that. He chained smoked and leaned on good ol’ Jack just to get a good night of sleep. How could he put a ball and chain on someone like that? He was a brute not heartless...

 

Bucky’s bond tingled with Steve’s support and intrigued emotions. Just that was enough for Bucky to feel a little better. Breathing came a bit easier so he steeled himself and set of to finish putting away the huge stack of dirt bags cluttering the front area of the store. It was good. Kept his mind busy as well as his body. Made the world around him fade a bit.

 

Sack after sack of dirt was put away in its proper place with the correct price tag making time slip away, giving Bucky’s mind enough time to settle for a bit. He almost didn’t notice when Steve came back with Tony in tow.

 

“Ok. I think I can get that bouquet done by tomorrow” smiled Steve sneaking a glance at his best friend “Will you come pick it up or should we send it somewhere?”

 

“I’ll see but I’ll try to come myself, if not my assistant will swing by”

 

“ _Too good to do the dirty work?_ ”

 

Tony just stared at Bucky. And then stared some more. Then, like a little puppy, tilted his head to the side in confusion.

 

“What was that?” Tony asked curiously. From the corner of his eye he could see Steve chuckling.

 

“That, Tony, was sign language” Steve explained as Bucky smirked cockily “Buck just asked why you were sending your assistant” Steve translated looking sternly at the blue eyed man.

 

“But... you can talk. I heard you, I mean I’m not crazy... yet” mumbled Tony still staring at Bucky’s hands.

 

“ _So what? Doesn’t mean I want to._ ”

 

“Yeah, no. I have no idea what you just said and that is so not fair. And, wow, now I get why Pepper sometimes gets that blank stare. Hey Steve, I might need another apology bouquet but a real nice pretty one not a revenge one. Oh, and I should buy her some shoes to, she deserves it. Maybe some pairs od those with the red sole or something. And Rhodney too! Not shoes but something nice he also has to listen to my ramblings too many times. Wait what was I saying? I know I had a point...”

 

Steve was now openly laughing bemused at the rant the kid in front of him went through. Bucky on the other hand looked a cross between smelling something bad and his brain short circuiting.

 

“Sorry” Tony whispered “I tend to talk a lot. It’s my brain, always too fast and it wont shut up”

 

Both Bucky and Steve sobered a bit after that and exchanged a look before Steve spoke again.

 

“It’s ok Tony. We know how it is” Tony tilted his head again “We, I mean me and the people I employ in this shop, are all ex-military. We know how it is when a brain won’t quiet down” Steve hesitated before continuing, only resuming his line of thought after Bucky shrugged and crossed his arms over his broad chest “That’s why Bucky doesn’t talk to strangers. Sign language helps keep him social but still calm and centred.”

 

Tony looked at Steve, then at Bucky. Steve’s words rolling around in his head, trying to make sense of everything. Then suddenly he smiled and extended his hand towards Bucky.

 

“Well that’s nice of you guys to help each other” Bucky reached for Tony’s hand before Tony extended his hand again this time towards Steve “ And as a support gesture you’ve gain me as a loyal costumer”

 

“ _Yeah, dumbass_ ” Bucky signed “ _We figured that out after you ordered a bouquet from Stevie here_ ”

 

“What did he said?” Tony made his best impression of a lost puppy towards Steve.

 

“He... Huh, well, he said thanks for your patronage and he hoped to see you soon” Steve muttered sending a glare at a smirking Bucky.

 

“Aw, don’t worry Frosty cakes, I’ll come back” grinned Tony.

 

“ _You’ll buy anything I say, sweet. Also Frosty cakes? Really?_ ” chuckled Bucky.

 

“Yeah, still don’t understand you buttercup” as soon as he finished his sentence, Tony’s phone went wild beeping and vibrating like crazy “well no rest for the wicked. Guess play time is over. I’ll see you guys around”

 

So Steve and Bucky could only watch as Tony waved over his shoulder, eyes glued to his phone as he exited the shop so fast he almost ran over Clint as he tried to enter the store.

 

“Hey there Clint. Slow day?” Steve asked the tattoo artist as he resumed his work.

 

Bucky watched Clint staring mouth agape after Tony with a shocked expression on his face, a surge of jealousy ( _mine_!) assaulting him out of nowhere. Ignoring it he walked over to Barton tapping his shoulder noticing that the artist’s hearing aids were nowhere to be seen.

 

Clint startled at the touch looking bugged eye at Bucky then he began signing so fast Bucky missed almost all of it.

 

“ _If you don’t slow down I won’t know what the fuck you want_ ” sighed Bucky.

 

“ _What was that guy doing here?_ ”

 

“ _He was tap dancing, he’s got a gift I dare say_ ” Bucky deadpanned “ _What do you think he was doing? Buying fucking flowers what else?_ ”

 

A look of understanding and awe took over Clint’s face.

 

“ _So you don’t know..._ ” signed Clint.

 

“ _Know what?_ ”

 

“ _That was Tony Fucking Stark, he owns half of New York and the whole of the technological world. He’s rich as fuck and a genius..._ ”

 

Bucky couldn’t believe his luck. Of fucking course he couldn’t have a normal soul mate to hide from. No, he had to have the most unattainable person in the whole world.

 

 

Karma sure was a bitch...


	2. Doors, doughnut and damn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there some stuff you need to know before you read this chapter:  
> -I call Tony boy and kid but he's 19 so he's an adult  
> -Bucky is in his late 20's  
> -Sames goes for Steve and Nat  
> -Platonic marks appear 12 to 48h after you meet the person you're bonded to  
> -Platonic bonds can be one sided  
> -волк means wolf  
> -мед means honey  
> And that's all, hope you like it :D

“Does Steve know?” wandered Natasha twirling a baby’s breath between her delicate long fingers, the Russian slipping softly through her lips.

 

“No, the guy knows even my bowl movement but not when I find my soul mate” Bucky’s thick Russian gave his words a harsher bite than he intended.

 

Nat just shrugged still twirling the flower.

 

“Still haven’t answered my question.”

 

“Of course he knows. It’s Steve we’re talking about” Bucky muttered never once stopping his hands as he arranged the basket of daisies he was working on.

 

From her perch on the counter Natasha observed Bucky noticing the tension on his shoulders, the frown between his eyebrows, the corners of his lips turned slightly down. There was no need for her deductive skills to know how Bucky was feeling about the whole deal.

 

“Stop looking at me like I’m meat. I feel objectified” grumbled the man.

 

“Well you’d be a piece of meat with a lot of nerve and fat” smirked Nat receiving a death glare “When was the last time you hit the gym?”

 

At that Bucky had to laugh. He was fit, muscular even, and thanks to genetics and any higher up force out there; he almost never had to go to the gym just do a few pull ups at home and some weight lifting to keep his body in shape.

 

“Are you calling me fat?” he turned to her with a smirk and a twinkle in his eyes “I’ll let you know I already did 100 push ups... this year. And if you don’t stop commenting on my abs I’ll sic Steve on you”

 

Natasha just smiled tucking the flower she was playing with behind her ear as Bucky went back to work. She really loved to banter with Bucky, he never took her words the wrong way.

 

But her smile quickly disappeared when she noted the smirk on her friends face was replaced by his lips pressing in a thin line. His mind back to the problem at hand. Nat understood the worry that was consuming him. She behaved the same way every time a new mark appeared on her skin. Hell she remembers going full psycho when she got a little arrow appeared in between her collar bones the day after she met Clint. Bucky had to drink with her about 4 bottles of vodka each before she even stopped playing with her knife.

 

Point being she understood but she also worried for him. As far as Nat knew Bucky was on the top of her list for people that deserved to be loved.

 

Natasha’s train of thought was broken when from the corner of her eye she spotted movement on the unusual dead street. She turned to see who it was and distinguished a mop of curls bouncing down the sidewalk.

 

“Heads up” Nat muttered popping a piece of gum into her mouth “Genius booty at 2 o’clock”

 

Bucky looked up almost snapping his neck in the process. Tony was indeed walking down the street looking at the device in his hands. The kid looked very different from the first time Bucky saw him. Gone was the suit and crisp shirt. From inside the shop Bucky could see the logo of the Stark wolf from Game of Thrones printed on the worn out t-shirt Tony was wearing. The sweater was also worn to perfection looking so comfortable Bucky wanted to feel it.

 

Bucky gulped. Tony was nearing the shop entrance, less than 3 steps away...

 

“Here he comes” mumbled Nat popping a bubble gum.

 

Less than a step from the entrance. Bucky stilled completely, waiting for another agonizing encounter. Another step and...

 

“And there he goes?” a slightly confused Natasha commented.

 

Tony missed the shop entrance, just kept walking down the street still entailed by the tech in his hands. Bucky could only watch as the mop of curls disappeared from the shop window.

 

“You think he’s lost?” smirked the red headed girl “Maybe you should go point him in the right direction after you stop drooling”

 

“Maybe you should shut up” Bucky responded as the adult he pretended to be “Whoever said you were funny was lying” he was rambling and to stop he focussed on messing with the ribbons on the table in front of him.

 

Nat chuckled when she saw her friend fluster and a cute pink rise to his cheeks.

 

“Oooooohhhh” mused the girl chewing gum loudly “It’s time for round 2. Will our hero find the goal this time around?”

 

Bucky looked up through a few strands of hair that had came loose from his low bun.

 

Indeed Tony was trekking up the street doing the reverse path he had done just minuted before.

 

“You think he’s coming in this time or just do another catwalk?” Nat was really chatty that afternoon, Bucky didn’t know if he liked it... who was he kidding, Bucky loved a chatty Nat.

 

Sure enough Tony started to step into the store and kept walking and walking and walking... face first into the glass door because he was so focused on what Bucky now identified as a very futuristic phone.

 

A loud FUCK came from the genius now stumbling through the open door at the same time as a delicate laugh escaped Natasha perched on the counter next to the long haired male torn between laughing and running towards the injured kid.

 

“Holy motherboard! That hurt” Complained Tony holding his thankfully not bloody nose “How come the door opens outwards? That’s a major design flaw. Besides that’s just weird” the young man just stared at the offending door for a bit before his face lit up “Jarvis!” he called touching an earpiece he had on “Measurements. Oh and see what permits we might need. Also fire up Friday back at the shop, need to see her up and running when I get there”

 

Tony then flopped on the floor in the middle of the shop and from the pockets of his jeans produced a small notebook and a pen and got to work.

 

Bucky shared a look with Natasha. The image before them was weird they agreed via looks. They looked back at the now quiet genius. Tony was writing something in the book sometimes muttering to himself sometimes talking into the ear piece. The sun was hitting the kid’s hair just right to make it look like sweet sweet honey. Bucky really needed to get himself under control he was not a love sick school girl.

 

Literally shaking himself Bucky went back to add some ribbons to the basket he was arranging.

 

Nat looked between the two men in the room. Tony was in his element doing... whatever it was he was doing and Bucky was trying so desperately to ignore the boy in front of him.

 

 _Oh boys will be boys..._ Natasha thought chuckling a bit and popping her gum a few times.

 

Time passed by and Nat kept observing the guys. Tony was so focused on his notebook and what he was writing in it that he didn’t even move out of the way when the lady came to retrieve the basket Bucky spent the afternoon working on.

 

“Done!” exclaimed Tony when the lady left “This is going to rock!” he turned excited smiling at the duo by the counter.

 

He looked happy, excited and even younger than he already was Bucky noticed. Then Tony’s eyes focused on Nat and Bucky’s hear broke a bit at that.

 

“Oxygen and Magnesium, who is this?”

 

Nat raised an eyebrow at that. Tony was looking at her like she was the last cookie in the jar and mom wasn’t in the kitchen to swat his hand away.

 

 _“You think the pipsqueak lost all his marbles?”_ signed Bucky losing his ability to talk.

 

“I think so?” she mumbled.

 

Tony got up tumbling a bit and complaining about stiff legs, all but running towards her.

 

“Are you single? You interested in dating? What am I saying you have to be single unless you found someone as hot as you which is almost impossible and gurl I’m not dating you and I’m hot as flames” Tony rambled in one breath.

 

 _“Are you for real?!”_ Bucky angrily signed _“What’s wrong with you?”_

 

Bucky saw the moment Tony shrunk on himself; his brown eyes widening slightly, his hands slowly lowering into the pockets of his sweater, his shoulders bearing a tension that wasn’t there before. Bucky knew he had fucked up even if Tony didn’t understood what he said his body posture had betrayed him.

 

“Calm down волк” Nat admonished.

 

“Sorry. I got caught up in my rambling. What I meant is that... Well, hmmm...”

 

“Go on мед, I’ll hold the idiot back” she promised side glancing Bucky.

 

Tony looked between them uncertain and nervous. He breathed deeply stole one last glance at the long haired brunette and steeled himself.

 

“Lady you are gorgeous, like femme fatal kind of way, 007 female version way” Tony smirked “And totally my best friend’s type. People usually say they don’t follow me or my train of thought because I don’t have one, train of thought I mean. Yeah I have problems with that, Pep and Rodney complain about that a lot, and I mean a lot. Like the whole obsession with the ring to rule them all or Spock and his never ending logic, or whatever, point being: Are you single Weaselette?”

 

“The question is how many references you can do on one breath?” laughed Nat.

 

As Nat laughed Bucky saw Tony’s eyes lower to the floor and letting out a depreciating chuckle.

 

“Yeah, I’m a bit of a nerd” muttered the boy a hollow smile still plastered to his face.

 

Bucky did not like that, at all. He was about to do something about that when the shop door opened once more that day and Steve walked in.

 

“Steve!” Tony ran to the blond man hugging his waist.

 

If Bucky didn’t know any better or trusted Steve any less he would punch his perfect teeth in into the next millennia.

 

“Hey there Tin-man” Steve laughed ruffling the boys hair “Here to pick up the sorry-not-sorry-got-take-a-walk bouquet?”

 

“Yeah and to show you this” Tony smiled.

 

Steve looked intrigued as Tony pulled the sleeve of his sweater up and undid the clasp of the watch he wore on his left wrist.

 

“Is that...” Steve muttered.

 

“Yup, we are platonic bonded” even from a distance Bucky could see the sparkle in the kid’s eyes.

 

 _“How the fuck are you a American flag themed popsicle?”_ Bucky signed his eyes deviating to Tony who stared at him weird.

 

Steve laughed lowly and pulled the sleeve of his too tight t-shirt up revealing a cartoonish pink glazed colourfully sprinkled doughnut.

 

“We’re bonded with food themed marks?” Tony asked incredulous “After all we talked we are marked with food” he laughed.

 

“All you talked?” Nat parroted back at them lifting a perfectly groomed eyebrow.

 

“Oh we’ve been texting, well mostly me since work has been so boring. Steve told me I could talk to him anytime so I took him up on his offer. I mean what was I supposed to do? Not text this sweet guy that looks plucked from a 40’s military magazine yelling ‘I want you?’ Yeah, no, I had to text and now I regret telling you about the doughnuts” Tony mocked glared at Steve who just laughed at him.

 

Bucky was done. He was so done. He knew Steve was just being Steve the friendly ‘aw shucks you can talk, I’ll listen to you’. Steve was innocent in his intent but the jealousy was still consuming. So Bucky marched to the refrigerated closet they kept the finished ordered bouquets and fetched Tony’s flower arrangement storming back towards the boy. Then, in the most angrily way he could, thrust the flowers in front of Tony.

 

Surprised the boy took a step back and eyed the flowers. The arrangement was beautiful but the kid didn’t reach for it or leaned in to smell them. _Odd_ , Bucky thought.

 

“Can you put them on the counter?” Tony muttered his hands once again hidden in his pockets, his shoulders once again tensed.

 

Frowning Bucky stomped to the counter and laid the flowers next to Nat as she whispered ‘subtle’ giggling a bit.

 

_“Ok. This that just happened here Princess? Not gonna happen again. I don’t care if you are BFFs with Steve over there, I’m not here to do stuff for you. So we clear doll?”_

 

Tony looked at Bucky’s face then at his hands still in the air as if Bucky had more to say but didn’t know how or what to say. And Bucky should not had find it cute when Tony tilted his head to the side, not when it hit like a ton of bricks that Tony could not understand him.

 

Behind Bucky and his ever growing internal embarrassment Nat snorted trying to contain her laugh. Then Steve started to laugh to heart fully laugh and before he knew it they were all laughing. At what they still don’t know.

 

The laugher stopped when Tony’s phone chimed with a text message.

 

“Oh shit. I need to go. Ty said he’d be done in a bit” Tony commented eyes glued to the screen of his phone.

 

Steve’s demeanour closed off then Nat noted as she wrote her phone number down on a scrap of paper.

 

“Your PA already took care of the bill” Steve said “you just have to deliver them to the asshole”

 

“Here” Nat put her number in between the flowers “We’ll talk more about that friend of yours when you have the time” she winked at Tony’s beaming smile.

 

“Awesome” Tony smiled as he picked the flowers “I’ll try to call you soon, or text. I prefer text. Any who I’ll see you guys around. Oh and Steve, Jarvis will send you some files and ideas I’m working on that concern you. Call my PA if you have any questions.”

 

And with a last wave over his shoulder Tony was out of the shop and gone again from Bucky’s view.

 

Silence fell over the three of them so Bucky sighed deeply and decided to take the bull by the horns.

 

“I’m not gonna like the answer to this but who is Ty?”

 

Sadness seeped through Steve’s words and eyes when he replied ‘his boyfriend’.

 

Bucky was right he did not like the answer. With that he turned back to work with a single word crossing his mind... Damn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again,  
> So this chapter is a bit long but damn did I have fun writting it. It's not beta read but if you find any typos or any ways for me to improve let me know.  
> Hope you guys like it and as always kudos and comments are always welcome.  
> Hugs and kisses   
> :D


	3. Ice (S)cream

Tony was really tired; he just wanted to get home and not deal with more idiots.

 

“Why JARVIS?” Tony whined in the elevator heading to his penthouse “That idiot should never be allowed in any workshop in the world, so why does Pepper insist that I have to work with Reed?” he spat the name.

 

“According to reports from numerous scientific communities all throughout the world indicate that Mr. Richards is an amazingly gifted individual that has many accomplishments in numerous scientific fields” JARVIS retorted.

 

“And how many of those institutions that he has worked at had to redo the whole lab when he was there? Or how many scientist attest to his horrible personality? Seriously I don’t get why Pepper insists on working with someone that is such a diva” the young engineer huffed.

 

“Sir, if I wore to compile a list of adjectives any of your co-workers have used to describe you, this including Miss Potts, I would advise you to withdraw that inquisitive”

 

“Miami! I’m sending you to a community college in Miami” Tony grumbled crossing his arms in front of his chest and pouting as a little kid “See if you like to put up with college chicks crying about their boyfriend. Speaking of boyfriends, where’s mine?”

 

“Mr. Stone is in the living room” the AI’s voice and tone went cold and distance even if that wasn’t possible.

 

“Come on J, be nice” Tony pleaded.

 

Just then the elevator doors opened to Tony’s opulent apartment. The open plane of the room making it look even bigger than it was. Cream colours with some bursts of red take over the modern design Pepper so kindly choose. Despite the beauty emanating from the room the sense of magazine photo instead of a well lived in house.

 

Tony scouted the room looking for his boyfriend spotting him relaxed on the couch in front of the TV.

 

“I’m home” Tony announced dropping a kiss on Ty’s cheek “It has been an awfully long day, you won’t even believe it” he ranted as he went to the kitchen to get the ice cream he’d been craving all day.

 

Tony yapped about Reed being an asshole to and from the kitchen but Ty almost didn’t steer eyes still glued to the screen displaying some models during some party.

 

“But to compensate this horrendous day I went to the flower shop I told you about. You know the little one in Brooklyn on the creepy street?” Tony continued as he sat on the couch opening the cookie dough ice cream carton not even fazed from the lack of response from his partner all too used to it “Anyway, I got this new idea for their shop that Pepper and Steve reluctantly agreed to that...”

 

“Are you really going to eat that?” Ty finally spoke cutting Tony mid sentence.

 

“What?” Tony asked taken by surprise with a spoon full of the frozen treat half way to his mouth.

 

“That ice cream. Are you really going to eat it?”

 

Tony looked confused between his treat and his boyfriend.

 

“That was the general idea?”

 

Ty sighed deeply and Tony knew he was at fault, for what he had yet to know.

 

“Tony, honey, don’t take this the wrong way but the media is already nagging us for my lady friends do we really need to poke the bear by you gaining weight?” Ty scooted closer to Tony “I mean, you don’t want to make things worse do you?” his eyes were all concern and care.

 

Tony looked dejected at his melting ice cream. He knew Ty was right the media was all over them for Ty’s close friendship with Sunset Bain and other high society girls. Those friendships rubbed Tony the wrong way but Ty swore up and down that Tony was the only one for him so Tony took his word for it ignoring the media. Ignored the photos that relentlessly pooped up of Ty and his friends. Ignored the puff pieces about their crumbling relationship. Ignored those hurtful magazines that daily printed lies. Just ignored the media and their spot light aimed at them but Tony didn’t think he was at fault, didn’t think he was letting himself go. Sure he hadn’t been to the gym in a while but why bother? Tony did heavy lifting everyday in his workshop surely that counted as exercise or at least cardio.

 

Tony took one last glance at the spoon of ice cream and sighed.

 

“Yeah you’re right” tony murmured putting down the carton “Been a while since I went to the gym, better not abuse the calories”

 

“Of course honey” Ty praised kissing his cheek “And I thought we talked about those nerdy T-shirts. You need to look like the million bucks you’re worth” again Ty looked disappointed.

 

“Oh” Tony  realized he didn’t zip up his hoody  to hide the T-shirt “I only had some R&D meetings so only the kids saw it”

 

And the little sting of hurt came back when Ty rolled his eyes at the mention of Peter, Harley and Shuri. For some reason Ty didn’t play well with them.

 

“Okay, fine you can get away with it this time” Ty grumbled “But I’m going to need some sugar in return” he smirked.

 

And with that Tony’s mood lifted. Ty asked for sugar regularly and sometimes it meant a whole night of cuddling and a lot of attention for Tony. He smiled all teeth and happiness and giddiness. He liked giving Ty sugar, seeing him lost in pleasure made his day, hell made his month.

 

So Tony wasted no time in climbing Ty’s lap and kissing him thoroughly. Ty’s hands felt him up, up his legs bracketing his hips until they settled on Tony’s waist. Tony just kept kissing him, letting his tongue taste and explore the older man’s mouth. He traced a map of kisses along his jaw, neck and collarbones sliding his body easily down to settle in between Ty’s spread legs.

 

Tony kept kissing Ty’s stomach and hips looking at his lovers eyes enjoying the pleasure they emanated.

 

Ever so slowly Tony dragged the zipper down with his teeth being rewarded by gentle fingers twining through his hair. That made Tony feel empowered, made him feel big so when Ty’s member was free from its confined he sucked eagerly on his lovers head basking in the moan that it got him.

 

Rapidly the noise in the room was just the low TV in the back, Ty’s moans and groans and Tony’s enthusiastic sucks.

 

Tony knew Ty was close when his fingers tightened in his hair almost hurting making Tony whine in the back of his throat. He wasn’t really into pain but it did it for Ty. Tony redoubled his efforts sucking harder and jerking what he couldn’t fit into his mouth.

 

“Fuck” Ty shouted when he came hands pressing relentlessly on Tony’s head keeping him where he wanted.

 

Tony swallowed as fast as he could licking and sucking Ty’s spent.

 

Finally Ty let go of his hair and Tony took a much needed full breath of air. Tony turned his gaze towards his lovers face enjoying the wrecked look and his laboured respiration.

 

“Was it good?”Tony asked licking his lips not without a little doubt in his voice.

 

The smirk Ty gave was enough to quell Tony’s uneasiness so he climbed back to Ty’s lap sitting across his legs kissing along the older mans jaw murmuring “good that’s good” every so often.

 

Ty regained some brain cells shortly after and Tony felt his hands glide up his thigh stopping to squeeze at his butt making Tony tense a bit.

 

“My turn” murmured Ty kissing his neck already trying to position Tony to his liking.

 

“I’m good, really” reassured the younger boy.

 

And there it was. The frown that always marred Ty’s face when Tony declined his advances. Tony held his hands and stared at the floor. He hated the frown but Tony couldn’t do better. He just wasn’t ready to go there, not yet.

 

Tony loved to give pleasure to his lovers, to blow them, to give them a hand (pun intended) but to have the same done to him? He just wasn’t ready and Ty just assumed it had something to do with him.

 

The mood soured really quick. Gone was the easy feeling Tony got from giving pleasure, the happiness that came with the knowledge that he was good to his partner. A heavy sigh left Tony’s lips. He stood up, fixed his clothes and avoided looking at his boyfriend.

 

“I’ll be in the workshop” Tony announced heading towards the elevator “Call me for dinner”

 

His only response was a grunt.

 

This is fine, Tony thought on his way down, I’ll be ready one day and Ty’ll be happy. We’ll both be happy.

 

With a roll of his shoulders and a full body shake Tony fired JARVIS up to mess with FRIDAY for Steve’s project.

 

He was ok. Everything was ok.

 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

“Hey J” Tony called still writing on FRIDAY’s code.

 

“Yes, sir”

 

“What time is it?” Tony muttered eyeing the troublesome line on the hologram “Did I miss Ty’s call for dinner?” a beat of silence followed the question “J?”

 

“Mr. Stone is currently sleeping” the AI’s voice was filled with anger and pity “He did in fact had dinner but neither called or instructed myself to call for sir.” After a beat JARVIS added “Apologies sir”

 

“Oh” Tony’s hands hovered for a few minutes not changing the code before resuming motion “Order something for me then, I’m hungry”

 

“Right away sir. May I suggest some cheeseburgers from the diner in Brooklyn you and Miss Potts love?”

 

“No. Ty’s right I need to watch my line, something with less calories will have to do. Maybe next time J” smiled the engineer.

 

“Of course sir” the frustration in JARVIS voice was palpable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys  
> sorry for the lack of any updates but tbh life hit me hard last couple of months and this chapter represents just that. Both my love life and work life were preety bad and kinda toxic so I had to focous on myself and now I think I'm ready to get back to what I love to do and learn to know myself again.  
> Hope you guys like it (sorry for the short update) and sorry for the rant  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated  
> Hugs and kisses   
> :D


	4. (G)host

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so sorry for the delay in posting stuff but here's a new chapter hope you like it. it's a bit dark but i think it's needed at this point so caution in reading this.  
> any comments or kudos are deeply apreciated  
> Hugs and kisses  
> :D

The night was cool and almost quiet for such a big city. The moon shone between clouds of smog making it look almost ethereal were it not for the pollution. The air felt light and calm making the storm inside his head feel that more pronounced. Sighing he left the beer bottle on the rusty metal table on the balcony making his way to the banister. Looking down at the street bellow his mind wandered not actually seeing the yellowish tint the fluorescent lights gave nor the bustle of the shops closing for the night nor the youngsters just starting their nights. No, his mind was far away somewhere in Manhattan, in some fancy apartment, in some polished room, in some opulent bed filled with... Him.

 

The storm got louder more aggressive, violent even, because the bed was not just filled with Him, no that would be too good to be true. Where his mind was he could see the shape of the person sharing His bed, embracing Him, kissing Him... loving Him.

 

The person that kissed Him was whole, not damaged in any way, perfect match for His perfection. Gritting his teeth and grabbing the banister as hard as he could he prepared for the tidal wave the storm was bringing with it.

 

This was not his first storm nor would it be the last, he was sure of it. So he braced and hoped to come anymore broken on the other side.

 

So in his mind eye he saw Him again, not the happy smile he had seen, not the carefree look He sometimes has but the tenseness in His shoulders, the depreciating chuckles he heard from His lips. The fear he saw in His eyes once... and the guilt for making those things happen hit him like Poseidon himself was commanding the wave to smash him to bits to punish him for the sins he’d commit during his life and how many sins he did commit.

 

The whirlwind of negative emotions were swallowing him, his air leaving his lungs and never coming back, black and nothingness beckoning him close. He was sinking and doing nothing to reach the surface, why would he? His arm was wrecked beyond repair, his body full of scars, his mind broken and constantly fighting with itself, his blood replaced with liquor and whiskey, his marks damaged in one way or another. His one redeeming feature were the words splayed over his chest, warm, always so warm.

 

Never in his life would he believe that He would say those crude words to mark his skin. Never had he though He existed. Never had he thought that feelings would bloom from just a look.

 

Darkness around him seemed a little brighter, the pressure eased. His hands unclenched a bit from the banister. His right hand left the metal of the rod and trembling slowly reached over his shirt clutching at His words. Air flooded his lungs as if he’d really been drowning with no salvation in sight. His palm felt warm even though the words remained the same temperature as his body but they pulsated as if asking for an answer he couldn’t give.

 

The tidal wave finally passed leaving wreckage and debris everywhere. The clouds still threatened another storm but for now he was balancing on the swords edge. A delicate balance he craved every day. He traced the words taking in the calm, the interval between storms, between lightning and deadly winds that threaten his so precious intake of air that push him places he never wants to go because he still has people that love him dearly and he loves them.

 

Another breath of air and he steps back from the railing fearing what might happen even if he has reasons, The reason, to stay a little longer. He works his jaw, unclenches the muscles of his body, breathes meticulously and opens his eyes to the bittersweet moon hanging there peacefully observing the whole scene.

 

He breathes and takes in the damage.

 

Then he just breathes.

 

And breathes.

 

And simply is.

 

“Hey” the door behind him slides open “What are you doing here? Clint is about to beat us all up on Mario kart. And you know you’re supposed to be playing host serving drinks and what not.”

 

He takes a swing from his almost forgotten beer.

 

“Yeah i know but you were hogging the couch. Needed some room for myself.”

 

Silence fell over them the new arrival studying him like a new species.

 

“You ok Bucky?” Sam asked “I know we bicker and grumble at each other but, again, I’m a trained counsellor. Anything I can help with?”

 

Bucky smiled, for all they fight Sam was a good man eager to help any and everyone.

 

“I’m good” he assured “Now let’s teach Clint a lesson in video games”

 

And so they left the night for the comfort of friends. At least Sam did.

 

Bucky was still fighting to keep the storm at bay. Fighting his mind. Fighting his ghosts. And deep down, on the oceans floor he was so scared to sink into, a tiny part of him he would never acknowledge, was rising to fight for Him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well guys this is what I'm working on right now... Well actually that's not true XD Been playing with a ZoSan story 'cause why not?  
> Anyhow hope you guys like it and I'll try to update soon.  
> Any comments are welcome as well as kudos  
> Hugs and kisses  
> :D


End file.
